The use of spinning current techniques with Hall sensors is known. Improved offset cancellation can be an advantage of spinning current techniques in Hall devices, with better results generally achieved when the Hall elements have 90-degree symmetry, e.g., square, cross, octagonal, etc., shapes.
Vertical Hall devices, however, are typically much less symmetric, often comprising strips with several contacts along the strip length. This makes vertical Hall devices generally less suitable for use with spinning current techniques. Solutions to this unsuitability have been proposed, such as forced symmetrization in which several vertical Hall devices are coupled together to form a symmetrical arrangement. Such an approach requires multiple individual vertical Hall devices, however, which can increase costs and space requirements.
Therefore, there is a need for improved vertical Hall sensors for use with spinning current techniques.